


Blood Brothers

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t leave without givin’ me a kiss goodbye.” Dave was actually smirking. That was wholly unnecessary because Dirk was minutes away from a panic attack at seeing their couch becoming stained. Dirk rolled his eyes and leaned down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Gore, Dirk licking out Dave's wounds. 
> 
> Present for maya!

The room was slowly growing in shade, only a fought by a soft lamp in the corner. Dirk lifted the small glass of bourbon to his lips, taking a swig before putting it down and sighing.

Dirk Strider always waited for Dave to come home.

He had no idea what his older ‘brother’ was doing every friday night, but judging by the fact that he often came home with a few mysterious marks and, it would be assumed that these late nights were accompanied by some sort of private club. Dirk had tried to weasel it out of him, but it was no use. So then there was the process of elimination. 

Fight club? They wrestled all the time, so unlikely. 

Mafia member? Hell no, he would’ve told him.

Gambling? More likely, as sometimes pockets of money would appear in Dirk’s bank account from Dave’s.

Dirk took his shades off and put them by the bourbon glass. He stood up and stretched, back cracking and sending a pleasant shock up his spine. He walked across the living room and opened the curtain, peering out at…

Dave, on the front steps, bleeding out. Bleeding out from a wound in his chest. A large wound, at that. Awfully large. The wound stretch out from Dave’s chest up to his shoulder, where it started to taper off into a pink line. His shirt was in tatters, and he looked almost dead, his eyes fluttering.

Dirk rushed to the front and opened the door, falling down in front of his ‘brother’ and scooping his arms under Dave’s armpits. The other groaned and mumbled something incoherent, whining in his throat as his younger brother pulled him into the house. Dirk rest Dave on the couch and ran to fill the bath, grabbing the first aid kit and the phone. 

 

“Di-irk...don’t call 911.” Dave said finally, lifting his good arm up. 

“I have to. You’re basically a walking blood-bank here…” Dirk rolled his eyes and sat down by Dave. “What happened?”

“Well, this has nothing to do with my secret nightly excursions and--”

“We don’t have time for eluded metaphors, save your breath.”

Dave shot a half-glare at Dirk and sighed, “I was trying to figure out some shit for Roxy but the guys who she’s gotten involved with were not having it. I thought I could take them. Obviously not.”

“Why shouldn’t I call 911?” Dirk asked. He respected Dave as they were so many years apart, Dirk being 17 and Dave 24. His brother, although the idiot act was often played, knew best. 

“Because you can patch this up. I’m not losing that much blood.” Dave’s shades were cracked. He took them off and gave them to Dirk. “Come on, baby brother.”

Dirk sighed and took the shades. He set them aside and started to stand up, but Dave’s hand closed around his wrist. He looked down.

“Don’t leave without givin’ me a kiss goodbye.” Dave was actually smirking. That was wholly unnecessary because Dirk was minutes away from a panic attack at seeing their couch becoming stained. Dirk rolled his eyes and leaned down.

“Good.” Dave whispered against his lips as he gave him a small, soft kiss. “Remember when we were kids we used to open umbrellas and jump off the porch?” He asked, staring into Dirk’s eyes.

“Sure.” 

“We kept getting our knees scraped up. We had so many bruises. But we kept doing it.”

“Whats your point?” Dirk raised a blonde eyebrow. 

“The longer it hurts, the more the pain throbs across the cuts and bruises, the more it begins to feel...natural...almost good, y’know?” Dave’s hand tightened around Dirk’s wrist and he realized that they were mixing up two different things here. On one hand, there was a strain to Dave’s voice, the kind of tone that meant ‘don’t leave me, please’. On the other there was excitement, tension, want.

Dirk kissed Dave again, just like the tone told him to. He should be worrying about the state of his brothers health, but they’d both suffered worse. He pulled away and leaned over to get the first aid kit, but Dave shook his head. “Kiss me again, please. Take the pain and turn it into something better...”

The next few kisses were shy on Dirk’s side, afraid of hurting Dave even worse. But the other was not having it. He kissed back hard and Dirk’s heart thumped. The clock in the kitchen ticked time by and soon Dave was whining under Dirk, this time for something completely different. He opened his mouth and let their tongues meet and curl, Dirk mapping around familiar territory. He moved to straddle Dave, hands careful on Dave’s chest, who bit him hard on the lip. He wanted more. 

He always wanted more. 

Their hips moved together and Dave moved Dirks hands to feel the open wound, blood red and wet against his skin. Oxygen was of no need, only lips. Small jolts of pleasure whipped up Dirks spine as Dave bucked up into him, needy and bleeding and beautiful. Dirk could feel the taut muscle and the close rib bones at his palm and somehow this made him even more excited. 

There was an animalistic happiness overtaking him, he wanted to rip Dave open and have him all to himself. Kill him just so he was the last person he would kiss. He understood that Dave was trusting him not to do this, trusting him to look at the bloody mass of viscera over his left side and not need to stop the slow pumping there. 

“Dirk...when you wrap me up, I want you to fuck me.” Dave murmured, eyes closing. His little whimpers of pain and want were one and the same now, his hips jolting and his cheeks red. 

“Sick bastard.”

“You’re sicker.”

They smiled at each other and Dirk nodded, kissing Dave’s neck, down to his torn shoulder. He was careful, tongue dragging across the wound. Dave gasped and jolted again and Dirk moved down his chest, licking up every stray bit of blood that had been spilt. When he kissed the open wound above Dave’s heart it was more than intimate, it was sexual as well. Dave, under him, was enjoying it for all his worth and that was the tipper, the moment of mental completion. 

Turning you on turns me on.

Dirk undid the zipper of his pants and then Dave’s, pulling out his hard cock and giving it a few rough strokes. Dave was staring at him with wide eyes, “You look like an animal.” He whispered, reaching up and wiping some of his own blood off of Dirk’s face with his thumb. He brought it to his mouth and licked it slowly, “Dirk?”

“Yeah?” The other replied just as quietly, never breaking eye contact. He slid Dave’s pants down, eyes dark.

“Fuck me, baby boy.” 

Dirk groaned and his eyes fluttered shut. Dave had the pitch in his voice, the moan, the whine, the want.

“Anything,” Dirk growled, his eyes snapping open, the look that Dave was giving him was turning him around. “Anything, always.” He let some of the blood from Dave’s wound collect in his hand before slipping it down in between his brothers legs. He leaned in to kiss him fiercely as he worked his fingers into Dave, not being in the slightest bit careful. He could take a lot of pain, obviously. All Dave wanted was to be fucked and he would do him that favour, with blood on his mouth and chin and hands. Dirk leaned forward, letting his dick slide through his bloody fist to get ready.

Dave was easy. Too easy, his older brother. For him.

He slid in easy. He whined easy. He was so hot, so tight, even after so many sessions in which Dirk had worshipped Dave.

As his hips started to snap forward, Dave moaned, so loud the neighbors probably could hear. Dirk panted, closing his eyes, holding onto Dave’s hips hold enough to bruise. It would be beautiful. He would stare at him in bed, his chest wrapped in a white cloth, his hips with hands bruised on them. 

The room was quiet except for Dave’s moans and their skin sliding together. A thick, hot coil of love was knotting itself in Dirk’s stomach, but he had to get Dave their first. He wrapped his hand around Dave’s cock and started pumping, speeding up and whispering endearments. 

“Ah-ah--aah!” Dave’s voice peaked and he came, cum splashing across Dirk’s chest and dripping onto the open wound. Dirk tensed, watching as Dave flailed, his orgasm making his legs jelly. 

Dirk didn’t pull out quite yet. He sighed and kissed Dave’s lips hard, who reciprocated by licking his own blood off of Dirk’s lips. He pulled back and smiled, “We should get you wrapped up.”

“Yeah…” Dave said sleepily. “Wrap me up. You did good, babe.”

Dirk nodded and went to putting peroxide on Dave’s wound, the wrap, kissed him until the blood was dry and he had closed his eyes.


End file.
